


Filled to Capacity

by soomin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 1, Hiroko is a literal sweet heart, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Victuuri Week 2017, Yuuri and Hiroko have a heart to heart, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soomin/pseuds/soomin
Summary: Hiroko believed she was a kind mother. She respected her children to come to her in troubled times on their own, and hoped that they respected her enough to give the right answers.





	

“Okaa-san, can I come in?” 

Hiroko believed she was a kind mother. Her friends often teased her for being too soft on her children, but she never believed in forcing bonds through fear. She loved and respected her children and only wished for the same when they grew old enough to understand what those emotions meant. 

Mari grew up confident in her own body and defying social norms. She dropped out of school early understanding that she was not the academic type. She was happy working for the inn, and Hiroko was sure that she will do the business proud when she and Toshiya were ready to hand it over. Many of Hiroko’s friends criticized her for not pushing Mari to pursue a degree in anything, but Hiroko didn’t care for what they had to say. So long as Mari was happy, Hiroko was too.

Yuuri grew up shy and afraid of his own growth. While Hiroko and Toshiya both knew that their son was worth more than any star in the sky, Yuuri believed that he was worth less than the dirt they walked on. Slowly, all four of them grew in understanding on how to help Yuuri and his mental weakness. It was struggle on some days, but it was not unwelcomed stress. Hiroko loved Yuuri and all of his strengths and weaknesses. She only hope that one day, Yuuri would find someone that would love him the same way and more. 

As her children grew older, Hiroko liked to think of her children less as children and more as colleagues. Of course, they were still her children, and she will continue to coddle them for so long as she can still cook. However, she respected them enough as adults to allow them to speak their minds in front of them. She also respected them enough to seek her in their time of confusion and need. 

So when Yuuri Katsuki, her sweet son, who has only just returned from China and finished a delicious bowl of Katsudon, comes into her bedroom near the middle of the night as her husband counts today’s earning asking if he could come in, Hiroko simply slides to the side of the bed to allow Yuuri to join her. Her son makes delicate footsteps across the room, something very akin to her own and very different than his father’s. He had gotten a lot thinner with all of that extra training, but his eyes look less tired. He looks more like the man that left for Detroit six years ago rather than the heartbroken boy the returned last winter. Hiroko resists the urge to wrap her arms around her son and ask where her little boy disappeared to. 

Yuuri stays quite for a second. Hiroko thinks it’s because he’s gathering his thoughts. Yuuri had always been a careful talking, always wary of his words and tone. She waits and smiles. 

“Okaa-san,” Yuuri finally starts, his hands tense and then finally relax. He looks up at her. “I, I think I’m in love with Viktor.” 

Hiroko’s first reaction is to tease. Of course her son is in love with the very attractive foreign man. She had been buying his posters for the last twenty years for various birthday and Christmas gifts. She’s been paying attention to how Yuuri stares just a little too long at Viktor as they come back from the hot springs or how he sometimes linger and Viktor’s door, as if he wondering if he could possible come in. However, she looks as the worried expression on Yuuri’s face, and she understands. Hiroko smiles. 

Japan has not been kind to neither Yuuri nor Mari. Her children are strong and try to take the brunt of the pain alone, hoping their parents would not see, but they do see, and they watch. They watch as their children struggle through life, only choosing to step in when they get on one knee, and only then, offering only enough support to make them stand back up. 

Hiroko doesn’t know what to say. She loves her children, and will continue to love them for as long as there is air to breathe. She loves them too much that her first thought at Yuuri’s statement is to laugh because it was so obvious, not ridicule or punish him for thinking such thoughts.

She takes his hand. 

“Yuuri, I love you so much,” she states, finally thinking of the words that rest in her heart. “I have taken care of you when you were a child and could not walk, talk, or feed yourself. I supported you when you were weak and scared of the world around you. I still support you.” She cups a hand at Yuuri’s cheek. “I hope that one day, when I am old and cannot walk, talk, or feed myself, you will take care of him. I hope that one day, you will support me and your father when we are weak and scared of the world ahead. I hope that when that day comes, you will still support me.”

“Of course, Okaa-san,” Yuuri promises, tears building at his eyes. Hiroko smiles. He had always been a good son. 

“However, people cannot sustain on their parent’s love. We are consuming creatures, and our love is unfortunately finite. I have given so much love to my own parents, to my friends, to my lovers, to your father, and most importantly, I have given the rest that I can give to you and Mari, but you deserve so much more Yuuri,” Hiroko paused and looked over past the door. 

“Love from a mother is the same love from a father. Love from a woman is the same love from a man. Find someone who is able to give you the love you deserve,” Hiroko finished and gasped as Yuuri wrapped his arms around her and pulled in a hug. 

“Okaa-san,” He cried out. Hiroko returned the hug and patted him on his back. Hiroko loved her son. She was glad that he finally found someone to entrust his own love to.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 for Victuuri week! I love Hiroko so much. This is kind of a mix of what my parents have told me and what I hope my parents will tell me if I ever come out of the closet for them.


End file.
